


Goodbye

by InconsistentUpdates



Category: Paladins: Champions Of The Realm (Video Game)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, F/F, Goodbyes, One Shot, can be read as romantic or platonic, first attempt at something canon compliant?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 07:05:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13406001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InconsistentUpdates/pseuds/InconsistentUpdates
Summary: Tyra is leaving The Magistrate after The Sentinel's final mission.





	Goodbye

"You're leaving."

Tyra stiffens, her grip on the strap of her pack tightening. She already know who's behind her when she turns, it was a voice she was all too familiar with after all.

"Were you even going to tell me?" asks Ash, crossing her arms.

"I was," Tyra meets Ash's gaze, "Most likely through letter though, admittedly."

Ash frowns, kicking the dirt under her feet. "So what? You plan on joining the rebellion now?"

"No. No, I'm not. I'm going home."

Ash scoffs. "What? One bad mission and you run back home? You're a Sentinel, Tyra. You can't just _leave_."

Her eyes narrow, and she can't help but get angry. "Bad? You call that mission _bad_? It was a disaster! The only reason why none of us are on a chopping block right now is because of Viktor. Strix has been reassigned, Viktor is being demoted, and Buck has already left. The Sentinels are no more, Ash. It's time I moved on."

Ash steps forward into the light. It takes a moment for Tyra to realize that she wasn't wearing her armor from the Deepwerks Facility, instead wearing her regular Magistrate fatigues. That's when Tyra finally realized.

"You...didn't come here to stop me?" she said, her previous anger leaving her.

Ash hesitates. "Karne sent me, he suspected that you'd be the next to try and leave. He wanted me to try and talk you out of it. Figured I'd give it a shot if I actually caught up with you, even if I knew it wouldn't work." she admitted sheepishly.

Tyra tilted her head in confusion, sensing that there was more.

"Guess he'll be disappointed to find out that I missed you and couldn't talk to you before you left." Ash says with a shrug, looking down at her feet. Was she...embarrassed, perhaps?

"If you didn't come to stop me then why did you come?" She can't help but ask.

"To say goodbye, obviously. Considering you were just gonna give me a stupid letter I figure this is better."

Tyra can't help but chuckle, inviting Ash into a tight hug. "I'm going to miss you."

Ash rests her hand on the back of her head, holding her closer. "I'll miss you more."

They separate, almost reluctantly. Ash sniffs, furiously rubbing at her eyes, The sight makes Tyra laugh. "I'll never understand why they gave such a big softy the title 'War Machine'." she teases.

"Oh, bite me!" Ash calls out at her.

Tyra smiles and waves behind her as she walks away, the pack on her back just a bit lighter than it had been before.


End file.
